The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hybrid clematis plant known by the cultivar name ‘Festival’.
The new variety was a chance seedling that was picked out of a group of seedlings growing in a controlled planting at my nursery, in Walworth N.Y. in 2003. This variety was picked out because of it's compact growth habit, prolific and symmetrical blooms. This variety was asexually propagated by soft wood cuttings in greenhouses in Walworth N.Y., and observed over the next six years. Asexual propagation by vegetative cuttings has shown that the propagules are identical to the original plant and all distinguished characteristics. The stability of the variety is evidenced by the distinguished characteristics remaining true to form from generation to generation.